Want To
by miami-hoops8
Summary: New chapters up! Okay. Ch 4 was from my other story "you don't know everything about me" Sorry for the confussion! i put up the correct chapter 4 so ch 5 should make sense now and i put up ch 6. and the 2 reveiws a ch. still apply.
1. Chapter 1

Want To

By: Micky Drake

A/N: Hey guys! Okay, my internet is down and I got bored so I decided to write a new story. I haven't written one since last summer so if I mess up I apologize and please send me a review and give me real criticism. This story is of course a CSI: Miami fan fiction and the theme song is 'Want To' by Sugarland. If you don't know the song go onto ITunes, Rhapsody, or whatever you use and listen to it, it is an amazing song! Well please review and thanks!

Calleigh was about to dive into her newest case. There was three bullets found and a 45 caliber gun found with four rounds missing. She loaded the gun after inspecting it. Just as she was about to fire she heard a knock on the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Maybe, we have a new scene and you're being asked to come… by a witness." Eric Delko, her colleague, replied.

Calleigh wasn't sure who would request her so she put away the gun, to test fired later, took off her lab jacket and walked out with Eric. When they arrived at the scene Calleigh and Eric walked over to Horatio, who was with the two witnesses.

"Calleigh! Oh, thank goodness you're here. This man thinks we're involved in the shooting. We keep telling him there is NO WAY we did anything and that we just saw it. It's not like we were the other guy that left, I mean at least we stayed for the police" started the first witness, talking very fast, when Calleigh cut her off.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" Calleigh asked completely confused as to who this was. Both witnesses looked at Calleigh with shock. They couldn't believe Calleigh didn't recognize them.

"Calleigh," the second witness started "It's us, Amber and Mary, from high school… from the team."

Calleigh looked at Amber and Mary.

"Mary, Mary Lou? O my gosh, what are you guys doing here? And how did you know where I worked?" Calleigh asked shocked, finally recognizing them.

Just then Eric walked up.

"Cal, you're going to want to see this." Then Eric saw the girls, he nodded towards them and turned back to Calleigh. She looked at him and said,

"Okay, I'll be right in. Sorry ya'll I'll have to talk to you later, but you're going to need to give a statement to my boss Horatio." While she nodded to H. Both girls agreed. Eric and Calleigh went into the house the scene was at.

Okay, I know this is short and the title doesn't fit in yet but don't worry it will and if I get good reviews I will put up the next chapter, which I promise will be longer. So who do you think Amber and Mary Lou are? And what team do they know Calleigh from? And what happened at the scene? Please review and tell me your thoughts.  I will inform you if you guessed the correct answers.

~Micky


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so no one guessed correctly. Except of course a few people stated the girls were friends from high school, but I gave you that. Well here is the next chapter, please tell me what you think!!

Calleigh walks into the scene with Eric. He explained that three guys ran in and claimed the store owner owed them. When they didn't get what they wanted, money and drugs, they started shooting. The main suspects were the Cobras and the Malanochete, the want to be Malanoche.

"Why would I want to see this?" Calleigh asked turning to Eric.

He looked at her worried.

"Because we examined two bodies, one was an actual victim the other a shooter that got shot at, both of which have a connection to you." Eric replied. Calleigh could tell Eric was worried.

"How am I connected besides Amber and Eml outside?" Calleigh asked.

"Eml?" Eric was confused thinking that was her name.

"Oh, Mary Lou, her initials are ML and we just called her Eml for short." Calleigh told Eric like it was completely natural.

"Anyways, the victim is from your hometown, and with Amber and…Eml, being here that has to be more than a coincidence. The shooter is what we're worried about. Calleigh the shooter had a hit list in his pocket. They had already taken out three of their five on the list; you're the next person on the list..." Eric said low and uneasy. Calleigh looked shocked yet halfway calm. She looked up at Eric who was trying to see what her reaction was.

"Let me see the shooters body." Were the first words out of her mouth. Eric was shocked by her reaction; it was as if she was not afraid at all.

Calleigh walked into the morgue when she got back to the lab. Dr. Price was in there.

"Hey Tara, do you have the shooters body?" Calleigh asked with her sweet southern smile.

"Ya take a look, I'm just going to finish up the victim then I'll get started on him." Tara said without even looking up. It had been a couple minutes and there was not a single sound out of Calleigh. Now Tara was new, but she knew something was wrong when Calleigh didn't say something. Tara looked up to see Calleigh frozen in her spot starring at the dead body. Tara wasn't sure but she thought she saw fear AND sadness in Calleighs' eyes. Just then Eric walked in. Eric saw Calleigh and went up to her.

"Cal? Are you okay?" He asked concerned, he could see tears in her eyes.

"Y-ya I'm fine. Look I um, I have to go." Calleigh stated, "Thank you." Calleigh quickly nodded in Tara's direction then left.

Okay that's it for tonight. Please tell me what you think. Next chapter will have more to do with Amber and Mary Lou. You will also find out what team Calleigh was on with them. And as a little add in a relationship will be close to starting in the next chapter, but between who?  As usual I'll inform you if you are correct on any guesses you make.

~Micky


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay elislin you were correct in a way. You will see what I mean after you read. Also thank you so much for your patience. My internet is messed up and will not let me stay on most of the time. For that I am sorry. Now on with the story…

Calleigh went outside and called Amber. Amber and ML decided to meet Calleigh at a small café down the street.  
"Hey ya'll." Calleigh called to them. They both said hello and ordered tea.

"Leigh what's wrong?" Amber asked. She always was the more out spoken one of Calleigh's two friends.

"Do you guys remember my crazy Uncle Rob?" Calleigh asked a little nervous.

"Of course! He was so much fun, when we were little we'd always try and wrestle him and he played pranks on us. Why?" ML said.

"How did you guys know I was here?" Calleigh asked curious.

"We needed to know where you lived. The basketball team is having a reunion." Amber stated.

"I don't play basketball anymore; I haven't played since high school." Calleigh told her friends. "Well okay, how did you know I moved to Miami? The only person that knew was my dad and that's because he lives here too." Calleigh asked confused.

"We asked your mom. She figured out you lived here when she talked to Duke a couple years ago. She never got your address or anything. She said you were a cop though so we came to Miami and have been looking at the police stations, we weren't sure if you had the same last name so we just asked for Calleigh." Amber told her.

"Ya you're really hard to find." ML informed Calleigh.

"Oh, sorry, look the point is Uncle Rob followed you guys. So did Mitchell." Calleigh informed her friends.

"They did?! Oh well we should hang out with Mitchell, I heard Jake lives here now too. It'll be a reunion before the reunion!" Amber said very excited.

"I don't think Mitchell will make it. He was killed in the shooting this afternoon. Uncle Rob was the shooter that was killed." Calleigh said with a heavy heart.

"What? No, Mitchell is a nice guy. We still talk to him some." ML said.

"We are still investigating." Calleigh told her friends.

"Well we can all still hang out with Jake right?" Amber asked to try and lighten the mood.

"Um, you guys can, I'll have to skip. Well you guys have my cell number now so please keep in touch. I have to get back to work." Calleigh got up to leave then stopped. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote something down then handed it to ML.

"Here's Jakes' number if you guys want to hang out with him." She told them. Then she smiled and left.

Later that day Amber and ML were hanging out with Jake, they were talking out the basketball reunion and told Jake he should come, they were allowed to invite friends. Jake agreed to go. Amber realized Calleigh didn't know she could invite a friend so she sent her a text to inform her. Jake told them he'd pick them up at 7:30 since the party was at 8 and only a few blocks away from the hotel they were staying at. Amber told them she wanted to go get some clothes for the party. Jake and ML let her go while they went to a movie.

"This seems familiar." Jake said smiling at ML.

"Ya, didn't we do this when you and Calleigh broke up?" She asked, not sure.

"We did this when Calleigh left Louisiana and I stayed." Jake told her.

"Well we got your number from her so are you guys seeing each other again?"

"Um no, we went out again for a while but I work undercover a lot and she said she couldn't wait for me so we broke it off. Besides I think she likes this other guy, he's really cocky, I don't like him much." Jake told ML.

"Oh, well I guess it's for the best." She said. Jake agreed and then put his arm around ML. They continued to watch the movie and then they met Amber and they all got ready for the reunion.

Ok that's all for this chapter. Because I've been so slow at posting recently I'm hopefully going to post chapter 4 and 5 with this chapter. Questions for this chapter: Who will Calleigh bring to the party? Who was Jake talking about? What's up with Uncle Rob and Mitchell? And who wants to kill Calleigh? Please Review!! 

~Micky


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay obviously I can't say who got questions correct because I'm posting this with chapter 3 but I will inform you on who gets it correct when I update after these. Hope you enjoy and please Review.

Calleigh was back at work. Natalia came into the ballistics lab.

"Hey, I heard you're having a rough day." She said to Calleigh a little concerned.

"I'm fine. Just old memories popping up, nothing you need to worry about." She said with a smile. That's when Calleigh got the text from Amber.

"Hey do you have any plans tonight after work?" Calleigh asked Natalia.

"Not that I know of, why?" She said.

"Amber and Eml came into town to find me because our high school team is having a reunion. And I'm allowed to bring some friends, want to come?" Calleigh said a little more desperate then she meant too.

"Sure, sounds fun. Are you going to invite anyone else?" Natalia asked.

"I don't know. I might."Calleigh said with a smile. Natalia smiled and left. She ran into Ryan a little later.

"Hey Ryan, do you have results from the trace we found on Uncle Robs' shirt?" She asked.

"Ya, uh, it's actually pollen." He said.

"Pollen? Well that doesn't help any." Natalia said a little disappointed.

"Well it might. I just need to figure out what kind out pollen it is and where we can find it." Ryan told Natalia.

"Okay, page me when you find out. Oh and Calleigh has this reunion thing, she asked me to go with her and she seemed nervous about it so she might ask you to come too. If she does, come she needs her friends right now." Natalia told Ryan in a way that he knew not to disobey or argue.

"Okay no problem, is Eric going?" He wanted to know if he was going to be the only guy.

"I don't know." She said then left. Meanwhile Eric had already told Calleigh he'd go and that he'd pick her up at 7:15. At the end of the day Calleigh ran into Ryan and asked him to join to which he did happily. Then Horatio walked in.

"What do we have in the Duquesne case Mr. Wolfe?" H asked.

"Oh, hi H. So far we know that Uncle Rob has been in Malanochete territory. They seem to be popping up a lot. They have a hit list, which Calleigh is on. Mitchell seems to have been fighting off Uncle Rob, probably in an attempt to prevent him from hurting anyone else. But we still can't locate the Malanochete head quarters." Ryan informed H.

"How do the girls fit into this?" H asked. This time Calleigh answered.

"They came to Miami in search of me, Uncle Rob and Mitchell followed them." Calleigh told H.

"I see, Calleigh I want you to have protection on you, is that clear?" Horatio told Calleigh.

"I am going to a reunion tonight, I already have three other officers coming and I will have my off duty gun on me. I'll be fine Horatio." Calleigh stated.

"Okay. Make sure of it." H told her. Horatio left and Ryan looked at Calleigh.

"Does this mean we need to bring our guns?" Ryan asked.

"I said officers will be there, I never said they would be armed and I certainly don't expect you to be, but it's your choice." Calleigh stated then went to the locker room to leave.

Well that's it for this chapter. Next chapter is the reunion where you will find out some interesting facts about Calleigh. Also there will be relationships forming and a few unexpected guests. Who will the guests be? Who will end up together? What happened in Calleighs' past?

~Micky


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Once again I cannot say who answered the questions correctly yet. I will inform you asap. Here's the reunion/party. Please enjoy.

At 7:13 Calleigh heard her doorbell ring. She opened the door to find Eric.

"Hey you're early." She said with a smile.

"Bye two minutes Cal. Anyways I though traffic would be worse. How much longer do you need?" Eric asked knowing that girls are never ready on time. He smiled at Calleigh.

"Just give me a couple more minutes. Make yourself at home." Calleigh said letting Eric in.

"By the way there's a weird car outside your neighbors' house. Thought you should know." Eric told Calleigh. He had noticed the car when he pulled into Calleigh's driveway. It was small and really old. It was black and the windows were tinted as dark as law allowed. He noticed it was a Ford.

"Thanks. I'll let them know, just show me which house. Okay all ready." Calleigh said stepping into the hallway. Eric got up off of her couch and walked into the hallway. Calleigh was waiting for him. They walked out to the car. Eric told Calleigh which car and she informed him that she had never seen it on the street before. They made note of the license plate and continued on to the party.

When they arrived Amber and ML where already there, Jake walked up to them.

"Why did she bring him?" Jake said mad.

"Who bring who?" ML asked.

"Calleigh, she brought that guy I told you about, Eric." Jake said. Amber and ML saw Calleigh with Eric. Then before they could call them over two people they didn't know walked up to Calleigh and Eric.

"That's Ryan and Natalia, they work with Calleigh too." Jake told them. Amber and ML nodded their heads.

"Calleigh, come over here!" Amber yelled to Calleigh over the noise. Calleigh saw them and smiled. Ryan, Natalia, Eric and her walked over.

"Hey guys!" Calleigh said. "These are some of my friends."

ML cut in, "Eric, Ryan, and Natalia. We know, Jake told us."

"Jake? Did he come to this?" Ryan asked.

"I'm right here." Jake said. Everyone turned and saw him they all said hi. Then everyone continued to talk and have fun. There was music playing and Jake and ML started dancing. Ryan asked Amber to dance and she agreed. A guy, that was there for someone else, asked Natalia to dance and she agreed. Calleigh and Eric were facing each other and talking.

"Wanna dance?" Eric asked. Calleigh smiled and agreed. They started dancing and everyone was having fun.

"You want more proof they like each other? Just look at them." Jake said to ML. She saw Calleigh and Eric dancing and laughing. She agreed it looked like they liked each other. She then turned and faced Jake, they smiled and gave each other a quick kiss. Then shots rang out and the windows broke. Everyone screamed and got down. Ryan protected Amber, Jake protected ML, and Eric protected Calleigh and the guy that was with Natalia protected himself. Ryan pulled Natalia over where Amber and he were.

"You guys stay down; I'm going to help make sure everyone is okay." Ryan told them. Ryan got up and had his hand on his off duty gun that he brought with him just in case.

"Is everyone alright!?" Eric yelled.

"Is anyone hurt?!" Ryan yelled after. There were no answers. Then gun fire went off again and eight guys came in the front door.

"Everyone down! No one talk, if anyone even tries to call the police it'll be the last thing you do!" One of the guys yelled. Ryan, Eric and Calleigh hid behind furniture in the room and had their guns drawn. They knew they were outnumbered.

"We want…

Okay that's it for this chapter. Please Review and let me know if you are confused about anything. Who do they want? Who are these guys? Will help arrive in time to save everyone? Please Review and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

~Micky


	6. Chapter 6

"We want…"

"Calleigh! Hand her over and no one gets hurt." Another guy said. Calleigh knew she had to go with them to protect everyone there. She started to get up and both Ryan and Eric grabbed her.

"What are you doing?!" Ryan asked her.

"Ryan's right, you can't just walk up to them, they could hurt you." Eric said. Both concerned and looking at Calleigh for an answer.

"If I don't everyone here will get hurt, I'm not going to let my teammates get hurt by me again. I have to go." Calleigh said firm and then stood up. The guys saw her and laughed.

"Little Calleigh Duquesne, why don't you come with us?" One guy said.

"What do you want?" Calleigh asked.

"You, now let's go." Another said. Meanwhile Natalia had texted Horatio and told him about the situation. They heard sirens and the guys got mad. They started yelling at everyone to try and figure out who called the police.

"Neighbors probably heard the gunfire and called it in." Calleigh stated. Ryan and Eric spread out some if they were fast they could each take out three guys. They nodded to each other and fired. 'Bang' 'Bang' 'Bang' 'Bang' 'Bang' 'Bang' Calleigh pulled out her gun and aimed it at one of the two men left.

"I suggest you stop right there, you're out numbered now." Calleigh said.

"It's two verses one. I am not out numbered." He laughed while he had a gun pointed at Calleigh. Eric and Ryan came over and stood by Calleigh with their guns drawn.

"Now it's three verses two smart one. Drop the guns." Ryan said. The two did as they were told.

"You better watch your back Blondie, there are more in our group and I'm sure you don't want to hurt more people." One guy snickered at Calleigh.

"Is everyone alright?" Calleigh asked. There were a few nods.

"Alexia has glass in her arm from the window, but that's it." A girl named Kristin said.

"Paramedics are here." Horatio said when he walked in the door. They took Alexia out and took all the guys that broke in out. Then they cleaned up the place, luckily it was on ceramic flooring and was easy to clean up. Everyone started relaxing again but people kept giving Calleigh looks throughout the party. Calleigh went over to Amber and ML.

"Hey guys, thanks for inviting me but obviously things haven't changed much so I better go. We need to keep in touch though." Calleigh said giving them half a smile then turning around to leave.

"Wait! Calleigh just wait a couple more minutes, please?" ML said, which surprised everyone because she's usually not that bold. Calleigh agreed and ML and Amber went up to the front where the DJ was and asked for his microphone. He let them use it and stopped the music. Everyone turned their attention towards the front.

"You guys really have grudge problems." Amber started. Then someone in the crowd yelled out,

"We are girls!" which got a few laughs. Amber just rolled her eyes and continued.

"The point is you guys obviously are still mad at Calleigh for what she did, what 15 years ago or so…? That's crazy, she apologized a million times, it was an _accident_ and I can tell she still feels guilty about it. You guys remember that one accident about her. Well you know what I remember? I remember when we were down about 17 points in the 3rd quarter against Marion County and she decided that everyone was going to stop freaking out and we were just going to have fun. She started having fun and so did we all and if I remember correctly we end up winning by 6. I remember her leading us to the state tournament for the 5th time ever in school history _and_ I remember how she always made the road trips more run, how she was always the one to make everyone smile, even if it was embarrassing to her. Of course most of the time it was by pulling a prank, but still she made our team a team. She is the one that made our team become friends and have fun and everyone but Eml and me hate her because of that one stupid accident. Seriously we're out of high school, ya'll need to grow up! Look that's all I got to say so Calleigh I just wanted you to hear that so you can go ahead and leave like you wanted too. Night ya'll." Amber and ML gave the microphone back and the DJ started playing music again.

Calleigh looked down to the ground and then walked out. Eric, Ryan, and Natalia were confused but followed suit.

"Calleigh? Hey Cal are you alright?" Natalia asked.

"I'm fine. Look I just wanna go home now. I'll see ya'll tomorrow, I'm sorry I brought you guys into this." Calleigh said then turned to walk away. Eric chased her down.

"Hey, did you forget how you got here?" Eric said with a smile to try and lighten the mood.

"No, look you can go on home, I'll just get a cab." Calleigh said because she really didn't feel like talking to anyone. Eric took the hint but didn't walk away. Instead he put his arm around Calleigh and led her to his car.

"I'll take you home, then once you are inside I'll go home, okay?" He told her quietly.

"Eric…"

"I'm not taking no for an answer, I don't care if you talk or not but I want to make sure you get home." He said still concerned about what the gunman said earlier.

"I'm fine, I can take care of myself." She told him flatly.

"I didn't say you couldn't, I said I want to make sure you're safe. I don't want you getting hurt Cal." Eric admitted hoping Calleigh would give in.

"Okay." Calleigh said and they climbed into Eric's car and drove off.

So what did ya'll think? Next chapter tells you how I got the title  and please review. I love hearing what people think of my stories. What do you think the accident was? And will Calleigh open up to Eric? Who is after Calleigh and why? Hmm… You will find out after I get some reviews.


End file.
